Living nightmare
by derpyderptown
Summary: After several years, Pitch returns and captures Jack, and takes his time breaking him. This story is dark, contains abuse and rape - not romantic. Do not read if you are sensitive to rape. Deals with psychological damage and stuff, as well as non-con sexy time. PitchXJack
1. prologue

It was cold and dark. Cold was fine, but the dark was unusual. I blinked several times, but light didn't shine through like I expected it to. Not even moonlight or the dull light of stars seemed to appear. How odd.

I felt myself wobble as I push down against a rough, stone floor. I look around pointlessly given that I can't see. Though my eyes were trying to adjust, my senses told me my surroundings were not a good place to be. Perhaps the smell of the air, stale and old, or the echo-y quiet I could hear. All negative signs.

Slight lightness finally began to materialize in my vision, and I struggle to make sense of it. Around me seems to be smooth stone walls, unfamiliar to me, with an interesting style to them. The light seemed to be some pale sickly grey, coming from somewhere? I wasn't sure, I was just glad it was there. I seemed to be in a small room of some kind? There was nothing in it apart from a old looking blanket on the floor in the corner and a door at one end of the room.

After a few moments of staggering, I try to pull myself up to my feet, but was stopped by the sudden heavy sensation and drag of weight on my right wrist. Quickly I examined it.

A... chain?

What the hell? I tugged at it; a shackle like thing was relatively tight around my wrist with a chain connected to it, which lead down across the floor and seemed to connect to one of the walls. It takes a second for the distress of my situation to really hit me.

When it does, I immediately begin yanking on the chain, attempting to slide it off my wrist, to no avail. Unconsciously I looked down to reach for my staff.

My staff…. Where is my staff?

Even more panic assaults me, but I keep myself calm enough to examine the room over and over, searching every nook and cranny for my staff. When I can't find it, I freeze.

What happened to me? Where am I? What is this place? Why am I here? Who put me here? How long have I been here? Why and I chained up? Where is my staff?

The questions pile up in my head and I feel dizzy. This is some kind of mistake. The yetties… maybe they caught me sneaking in and finally snapped, and had a dungen made for me? No thats a bit crazy… I'm allowed in North's place now. Someone else? But who? Humans don't know I exist, except for a few, so it wasn't them…

When I can't figure that out, I go through the rest in a frazzled panic, with the same result as the first. Instead of thinking I decide to shout.

"Hey!" I yell in no particular direction. The room was small, the walls were solid. No windows, one door to my right. I walk over to it; its old, big, looks to be made of heavy metal. I see now that the pale light source is peeking in through the small barred window in the door. The chain tugs at my wrist just before I can reach, but I am able to twist my body enough to be able to get close enough to push and pull at it to know it is locked tight.

Before I thoroughly examine whats outside, I shout again. "Hey! Anybody!" I listen as my voice echos hauntingly through the apparent hallway. It is distressingly dark down each end of the hallway the door would open to. I can't see much through the tiny barred window in the door, but I continue to shout, getting a bit more frantic with each hollar. I wasn't necessarily scared that I was locked up like this, I am good at getting out of any situation. Under normal circumstances I'd just find this amusing. But the fact that my staff is missing is what is making me nervous.

"This isn't funny! I didn't do anything bad enough to get locked up, ok!" I say as light-heartedly as I can. Surely this was some kind of joke, or weird capture by Bunny or North like last time with the sack… right?

"Alright look, just give me my staff, and I'll leave, and um…" I am not so good at bargaining… "I'll make up for whatever I did!" I must have done something bad to make someone angry enough to lock me up. I mean I know I cause trouble, but this was extreme, right?

A laughter suddenly echos back at me.

A familiar laughter.

"Oh I was hoping you would say something like that." His voice echos. I jump, spinning around; the voice seems to emanate from all around me. I turn my head back and forth in the small room searching, then back to the door. Where is he?

"Pitch?!" I yell, still turning. I suddenly feel extremely exposed without my staff.

"Did you miss me~" His voice echoed in a casual purr. His voice sounded close, but I still couldn't see him anywhere.

"Where are you?!" I shout. I may not have my staff but if at least I could know where he is I might feel less exposed.

"Boo~" The word, though spoken softly, is loud and close to my ear, and I feel his breath on my skin. I jumped across the room and spin around to see him.

Pitch. He is there, standing in front of me ever so casually, with an amused smile on his face as he chuckles at my startled state.

I pause, frustrated that he is amused, but can't quite muster anything to retort to his stupid tease. If I had my staff, I probably wouldn't have such a pit in my stomach facing him like this.

"What…" I struggle to regain my composure. Don't let this asshat see you afraid. Of course you're not afraid of him. You kicked his ass. I tell myself this and force a fake-relaxed disposition on myself, shifting my weight and crossing my arms.

"I thought you were hiding under a bed somewhere…" I voice, surprising myself at how convincingly casual that sounded. My false bravado gives me more confidence. "Or dead." I cock my head.

Pitch pauses, the smile never leaving his face. I blink at the pause, uncomfortable.

"Yes, well, death would have been rather convenient for you." He finally responds smoothly. "But I'm afraid I don't simply just 'die' so easily". He says this as though it were ridiculous I would even assume he died. To be honest I didn't really think about what actually happened to him. I didn't see him die. I don't even know if he can die. Us spirit types are strange like that. I don't understand how it works myself.

"Yeah it is inconvenient to have to listen to that stupid accent of yours again." Stupid accent? I try not to cringe at my own stupid statement. I realize I'm pandering. "Is this your revenge? Locking me in here and talk at me to death?" Somehow I managed to make it sound even more cringe, but whatever. At least I got back to what I needed to know; why was I here? He brought me here, to what, punish me? Get revenge? What a creep. So butt-hurt over losing he'd go this far. Or maybe he's planning something and this is his way of keeping me out of the way. Why not just get rid of me for good then?

I am disturbed by his sudden smile. "Thats not too far off, actually." He shifts his weight casually, eyeing me up and down in an odd way.

Another moment of silence, and I feel a wave of pure discomfort take over me. I'm not sure why. I don't like how he's looking at me. I can't help but shift under his gaze.

I should have made a witty retort, but then I remember that this creep has my staff. He broke it last time. "Where is my staff?" I ask, my casual attitude replaced with a serious one.

"Oh~" He breathes as though he forgot. "Don't worry about that, I've gotten rid of it." The vagueness of that answer upsets me a lot. "You won't be needing it anymore."

I roll my eyes at the predictable answer, but am surprised when he continues. "Unless, of course, you decide to use it in a way I see fit." He doesn't stop smiling at me.

I am both surprised and amused by that statement. "Seriously?" I ask in disbelief. "You're trying that again?" I can't believe the question, but I also note that it probably means he still has my staff somewhere, and it's not broken again.

"Oh don't worry Jack, I know you wont join me in your right mind~" He says undeterred. He suddenly takes a few steps closer, and I involuntarily take a step back before remembering to take a stance and not be intimidated.

I let him get too close for comfort, and he stops just in front of me, looking down at me with those creepy eyes. I puff up my chest in response, looking him dead in the eye.

"So I'll just get you out of your right mind." He says casually. I blink. What does that even mean? Before I can ask, I see him lift up his hand, and I jump away, my back immediately hitting the wall behind me. He moves it slowly to his face and blows a glittery cloud of dust at me. Before I can even react, I feel it sink into my skin, and I feel my consciousness fade.


	2. growing pains

**Ok this is past tense, as it is basically a flashback. Please enjoy~!**

"I'm leaving in a week" Jamie said, a mix of excitement and nerves in his expression. He fiddled with the sleeves of his sweater. Next to him, I smiled in response.

"You must be excited!" I said half heartedly, knowing that was only partly true. I didn't know much about this college stuff, but I know its a big deal to young adults like Jamie. He just smiled in response, before he looked back out to the suburban skyline. The sky was cloudy, with strips of stars peeking through. It was cold, because I was there. I gave the town their usual snow day around this time of year, as I always did when I visited Jamie and the others.

"Are you going to visit me there?" He asked quietly.

"Aren't you staying in those crowded buildings?" I asked, sceptical.

"At the dorms? Yeah, but you can still visit…" He paused, probably wondering how well it would come off with him getting caught talking to himself by his new college friends. "I mean, I can always go outside too, I wouldn't have to be sneaky about it like here. I'm an adult now after all."

It's true. Jamie was an adult. I mean, not like a total adult, but like basically an adult. Adult enough to move out, which was a big deal for people. Way past the point that most people believe in things like Jack frost. Over the years I have watched him grow up lanky and tall, I've listened to his childish voice become deep and booming. The day I came by and he was taller than me was a very strange day indeed. It's the first time I ever spent so much time around someone enough to watch them age. Before I met Jamie I would hang around people once in a while, but I always moved on quickly. Gets boring hovering around people who don't know your there.

I was told not to visit Jamie after everything happened by the other guardians, and I kind of understood why. But… I found myself coming back. Even when I didn't show myself to Jamie, or even intend to talk, he would always notice I was there by the frost on his windows, or the biting cold in the air, and he always was so happy to see me. I know it was selfish to keep showing up… He needed to grow up and move on… but after so long being alone…. Someone not just acknowledging me, but actually greeting me, seeing their face light up when they saw me. Just someone BEING ABLE to see me, it was hard to resist.

So I came back every year to visit him around the winter. I visited the others a few times as well, but eventually I just ended up seeing Jamie. The others, I could tell, would begin to forget me as they grew. They would remember once I showed myself, but if I didn't, they wouldn't notice the difference. Now they probably all forgot entirely.

But Jamie never did. Not even once did he seem surprised at my presence. But now he was an adult. It was time for him to move on with his life. It was an exciting time in his life!

For some reason, there was a sadness in the air tonight though.

I didn't respond at first, but I noticed him peeking over at me expecting an answer. "Of course adults need a snow day once in a while too" I finally said. I smiled at him, and he lifted his head and smiled in return. I didn't really say yes or no. Of course I would visit, but whether I'd let him know I was there was a different story. I'd want to, obviously, but I know how things are when adults move on in life. He'll be distracted with friends, with stress of adulthood, and whatever else it is adults do. I've learned a lot about how adults work over my years of spectating. I always was turned off by adults, so I preferred to stay around kids and enjoy the snow days with them, but I always noticed the behaviors adults had. As much as I want to keep Jamie as a friend like this forever, I know that's not an option. And I think he does too.

But I'll always try and visit him, whether he remembers me or not. He will always mean a lot to me. Maybe I'll visit his kids one day, like peter pan or something.

Yeesh… sometimes it's weird being immortal.

"I'm not going to forget about you, you know." He said, interrupting my train of thought. I pause, caught off-guard by the seriousness of it.

After a second, I laughed it off. "Well of course not, who could forget someone as cool as me!" I say, reaching over and roughly tossing his hair. I dunno why I kept up that habit, being that he was already bigger than me, but he always responded like a kid, swatting away my hand with a laugh.

Though I played it off, what he said ment a lot to me. More than he realizes.

Or maybe he does realize. He is a smart kid after all. Over the years I've told him about myself, so he knows what that would mean to be forgotten. I hope he really could remember me.

It would be nice if some adults remembered spirits like me. Maybe-

"What's that..?" Jamie suddenly asked, staring at something in the distance. In a small area, a patch of pale snow clouds were unusually dark. Almost black looking, darker than the sky. That was odd, I had never seen clouds like that. Certainly not snow clouds. Curiously I stood up, using my staff as an unnecessary support. Jamie followed, squinting at the spooky clouds.

"Is that a thunderstorm?" He asked, cocking his head.

"I don't think so?" I had never seen clouds quite like that. I pondered for a moment, before lifting myself in the air to get a better look.

"You gonna check it out?" Jamie questioned, looking up at me. I could tell he had a bit of envy in his expression, clearly wanting to check it out too.

"Yeah, I'll let you know if it's anything exciting." I smirked. He pouted at me before I flew off towards the dark clouds. It wasn't very far away, only a few blocks away in a close by forest area near Jamie's neighborhood.

As I flew close to it, I stayed relatively low to the ground, a bit hesitant. I ended up floating just above the trees of the forest as I got closer. The clouds above still just looked like clouds from what I could see, only too dark. Cautiously I approached until I was almost directly under it. But it wasn't the clouds that really surprised me. It was directly under them, in an opening in the forest.

A large, dark pool of some kind of liquid was present. It looked like a tar pit of some kind, only different. I hovered closer, and I could feel a tension in the air that made my hair stand on end. My instincts told me not to get too close, so I hovered a few feet from the edge of the pool before setting myself down in the grass, out of reach of the strange liquid, but close enough to examine.

The forest was way too quiet, and the air around me was still. It was like there was some kind of fog, because it was hard to see anything too far away. I stood silently and curiously examined the strange phenomenon. In my 300 years I had never seen something quite like this. The black pool liquid was still, not shifting or moving, almost making it look like a hole in the ground.

After a few more moments of looking, I decided to investigate further. I took the end of my staff and very cautiously tapped the surface of the black pond with it. For a moment nothing happened, but before I could blink, a cluster of black goopy looking tendrils quickly slithered out from the water and began rapping themselves around the edge of my staff. I quickly jerked it back and staggered back a few feet, startled.

'What the-!" I yelped. As though alive, the black strands of liquid retracted to the surface of the pool slowly, before disappearing back into the blackness.

I thought it was some kind of natural phenomenon, but now I had no idea. What on earth…? I kept my eyes on the edge of the water, making sure no more movement occured, before taking another moment to look around for some kind of clue as to what this was. Nothing was around; it was too quiet and still, the dark forest trees looming ominously. I reached down near me and grabbed a small stone, before chucking it in the water. I saw a brief bit of movement where it sunk down, but nothing like the weird tendrils. I scratched my head curiously.

For a few minutes I circle around the pond, avoiding getting too close, but avoid flying above it for fear of how far this thing could reach. At one point I decide to huck a snowball at it, and watched as it quickly fell inside like the rock did, not before melting slightly. Next I pointed my staff at it and gave a gentle burst of ice at it in attempt to freeze the surface. For a moment it seemed to work, but my ice quickly melted away and it returned to its original state. Was it hot? I didn't feel any heat off of it. Perhaps the humans made some kind of new oil spill or… toxic sludge?

"Jack!" I heard a voice yell my name in the distance. My heart jumped at the sudden sound, not expecting it, but quickly recognized it was Jamie. I spun around and saw him approaching from the middle of the forest, with his bike in hand.

"Don't get too close!" I yelled at him, and he stopped in his tracks.

"What is it?" He asked, setting his bike on the ground, but not getting closer.

"I'm not sure.." I say, turning back to face the pond of blackness.

"Well it's about time." I hear a different voice whisper, echoing hauntingly around us. I immediately recognize it.

"..Pitch?" I turn around back and forth trying to locate the source. It had been years since we faced Pitch, back when I joined the guardians. Relatively speaking it wasn't long at all, given how long I have been around, but it felt like a lifetime ago; everything was so different sense then, so much had changed, I had all but forgotten him.

A chuckle was my response, before I saw the surface of the water start to shake and tremble. A mist of dark fog began to emanate from the pool of blackness, and I floated a bit backwards away from it. I could see those strange tendrils begin to creep their way out of the edges of the pond, and I lifted myself a little higher to avoid them.

"What the hell?!" Jamie suddenly yelped behind me. I almost forgot he was there. When I turned around to tell him to run, I notice the black tendrils suddenly scurry under me and race toward Jamie. They quickly slithered through the grass like snakes, so quickly it was hard to follow with my eyes. I heard him scream as they wrap themselves around his legs and yank him towards the pond.

"Jamie!" I dove down to grab him, but he was dragged so quickly he slips right under me. In desperation I pointed my staff at him just before he is dragged into the water and shoot ice in that direction, just missing Jamie and hitting my target. The tendrils are momentarily paused as they are quickly covered in ice. I dove over and grabbed his arms as they reached out to me desperately and tried to pull him free, but the grip of the black tar like liquid arms wouldn't release Jamie even in their frozen state.

"Get it off of me!" Jamie screeched in panic, thrashing about and looking back at the pond trying to consume him. I hopped over him and pointed my staff at the now thawing tendrils and shoot a powerful burst of ice at them. There was an explosion of snow and black dust, and I struggled to see through it and reach Jamie again, this time pulling him away without resistance. I didn't make it far when I felt my staff yanked out of my free hand with a force so strong it knocked me back a few feet away.

I looked back quickly for my staff, but I was unable to see well enough, and before I could figure out where to even look I hear Jamie scream again. I jumped towards the direction of the scream, but by the time I am able to see Jamie, he was halfway submerged in the black pond.

"JACK HEL-" He choked out before being pulled down entirely.

"JAMIE!" I scream in return, launching myself towards the liquid. I fell to my knees just at the edge of the pond and threw my arms inside, reaching around inside the thick liquid for Jamie. "Jamie!" I yell again, thrashing around in the water, feeling for anything. All I could feel was the strange texture of a sand-like liquid, and the wrapping of slimey tendril arms making their way around me. Before they could fully pull me in, I burst an explosion of snow from my hands and push myself apart from the blackness that was consuming me, falling back into the grassy edge of the pond with a hard thud.

I could hear Pitch's laughter echoing through the forest.

"Let him go!" I raged out in any direction, pulling myself back up to my feet. His laughter only got louder in response.

"You want him…" He began, his tone cool and casual. "..Go get him."

As he said that, I felt hands roughly shove me from behind and I fall face first into the dark pool. I feel myself immediately submerge below the surface.


	3. drowning

I thrashed around violently in a panic, feeling for anything around me to grab onto and gather my bearings. I forced open my eyes despite the sensation of being under water, before being surprised that my vision was clear. All around me was blackness, but I could see my body clearly, as though I weren't submerged in any liquid at all. I still held my breath, as it still felt like I was inside the liquidity pool. I looked around frantically, searching for Jamie, before I could see the surface of the pool way above me; just the faintest glimmer of light letting me know it was there. I resisted the urge to swim up to it, instead searching back around for Jamie.

' _Jack~'_ I heard that voice as though it were close to me, yet distorted slightly as though in a dream. I whipped my head around and scanned the darkness, finding nothing.

' _Oh how foolish you are.'_ Pitch's voice echoed. ' _You may be a new fancy guardian, but you certainly aren't the guardian of wisdom. You fell into my trap a little too easily~'_ He said, sounding both cruel and pleased. I opened my mouth to shout back, but I could feel breath escape my lips and bubbles race out up to the surface.

I still had a bit of breath left, so I didn't let myself panic just yet. I had to find Jamie. I search for another second, before I feel bubbles tickle my feet. The sensation made me jump, and I looked down to see where they came from.

Jamie. He was below me, far below me, floating seemingly unconscious. Without hesitation I pushed myself down and swam towards him, but it was hard making progress, he seemed to still be so far away. Swimming was never my strong suit.

I could feel my breath running out, and the pang of panic alerted me I needed to get out of the water quickly, but I couldn't turn back. I had to reach Jamie. I forced myself further and further down, until Jamie was almost in my reach.

' _It's a shame you had to involve him in this, drowning is a painful way to go, as you know.'_ I ignored him the best I can and finally grasped Jamie, pulling him up towards me. Though we were submerged, I could see him clearly; he was unconscious, floating motionlessly in my arms. I turned back up to the surface.

It's too far. Much too far. My lungs were about to give out. I didn't even think I could drown anymore, being that I was immortal or whatever, but apparently so. I paused, letting the dread sink in. What do I do….

' _You should have just let him forget you'_ Pitch's voice echoed loudly, reverberating my head.

I didn't know what to do. Jamie can't drown. Not like this, not because of me. The one person who finally believed in me, and I killed them. Truly I must be an evil spirit like Pitch to always cause such tragedy in my wake. This can't be it… what do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do..?!

Just before I feel my breath slip away from me, I spot something floating near us; my… my staff! Without pausing even for a second, I reached for it. Just as my fingers touch the wood, my lungs spasmed and all at once a burst of air in the form of bubbles violently escaped my mouth, and a painful gush of liquid replaces it. It hurt a lot, and for the briefest moment I felt a similar sensation to the one I had a long, long time ago. Pitch is right, I do know this feeling. I had forgotten.

Jamie would not end this way. I refused. I forced myself with every last bit of energy I had to push Jamie up above me, and in one swoop I point my staff at him, and sent a powerful blast of ice at him.

Through my increasingly blurry vision I watched as he was thrust upward, all the way to the surface. I couldn't see well enough to tell if he broke the surface, but I could only hope.

The staff slipped out of my fingers, as a numb sensation filled my body, and blackness filled my vision. I could no longer move, I could no longer feel. I could only drift slowly into darkness, and watch as the light of the surface gets further away.

The last thing I experienced was Pitch's echoing laughter before that too disappeared.

 **Sorry this chapter is so short, I'll post the next chapter at the same time as this one to make up for it, the next one is pretty short too**


	4. confusion

**This one starts getting dark from now on :o**

Jamie was dead…. How could I have let him die… What happened? How?

I look down at the corps in my arms. Jamie is small, the age he was when we first met, and his body is pale and thin.

I'm a guardian, it is my job to protect them… and this… what did I do wrong… I look up around me, and I see his neighborhood. It was dark, I can see the red glow of fire in the distance, white ash fell down on us. It looked just like snow, only it was warm. Everything was warm. Hot, even. I haven't felt hot in a long time.

Was that how he died? Fire? I struggle to remember but can't… Around me in the street I see more small bodies of the children scattered around me. I hadn't noticed them before. They all looked like Jamie, thin, pale, and dead. This can't… this can't be right. There is no way, NO way they are all… What is happening...

I hear something, some kind of breathing, some kind of laughing. That laugh, it's Pitch. He did this… He killed them all! Why? Why would he kill children?!

I feel a pain up my back and in my lower body, it's a dull ache that throbs through me. Was I dying too? At this point I would deserve to…. If I let something like this happen… I had no business even being here. Maybe it was the heat.

The other guardians, where are they? Are they alright? I pan around looking desperately, clutching the limp Jamie in my arms close to my chest, as though I could somehow keep him safe there, though it was already too late.

I don't see the guardians anywhere. The pain in my body gets more noticable, it matches the pain I felt in my heart at the moment. I look down at Jamie in my arms. Such a small boy… he should have grown to live a long life. A happy life. He would have grown up big and tall, even taller than me perhaps…

Wait, wasn't he… already taller than me?

A horrifying screech startles me from behind, and I spin to see. Behind me is a huge black lake, with ash and black smoke slowly rising from it. What... is this? I see something in the center… some brightly colored mass halfway submerged in the black lake. Was that…. Tooth?!

I could see, it's Tooth, half of her small feathered body was barely visible, but I could tell it was her. She's sinking. I set Jamie down onto the grown gently, before sprinting towards the water. The other guardians were there too, I could see their half submerged bodies near her now. I scream for them, but my voice does not come out. Without thinking I leap inside the thick, tar-like liquid of the lake towards them, and I feel the tendrils quickly rap around my body and begin to pull me down. I try and struggle against them and push myself forward towards the others, but they are strong. I feel very hot now, I even begin to sweat, something I didn't know I could do. The waters were warm, but I couldn't focus on that, I had to help the others! I try again to scream for the guardians but my voice still fails me.

As I am pulled further and further down, the laughing/breathing gets louder and louder in my ears, the tentacle like arms begin holding me tighter and constrict my breathing. The pain in my body suddenly gets very intense, and I try to scream for my own sake.

I can hear my voice this time, but instead of coming out in a powerful scream, it slips through my lips in a strained groan. My eyes are blurry and I can't see well at all. The foreign breathing is loud and in my ears now, and I try to shift around to get my bearings, but the strong tentacles hold me down against the ground. Wait… are they tentacles? The more I wriggle, the more they feel like hands.

I hear myself groan more, as the throbbing continues. I am so confused, I can't tell what is going on. My head is spinning and I can feel my body feel much too heavy, and much too hot. I suddenly feel a sharp pain on my neck which makes me jump. My voice is louder now as I yelp from the new sensation. I try and wriggle away from it, but am held still, and I try to endure and wait for it to stop. I hear a strange, loud moan come from that general area.

Suddenly the pain in my body, especially my lower body gets extremely intense, and I scream in response. I don't know what was happening, I just know I feel horrible. The heat was too much for me and I can feel myself get dizzier. My insides begin to burn as it feels like lava was being poured inside of me. I hear a pained whimper escape my lips, and I hear a moan in return, loud and guttural around my neck, as the pain there gets worse, before finally stopping.

I can feel the world spin violently. Still trying to orient myself, I can feel the pressure of the arms restraining me lesson, and I try to move away from whatever was assaulting me, but my limbs are heavy on their own. I can only roll on my side before grabbing my head in an attempt to stop the disorientation.

What is happening? Why do I feel like this? Am I in the lake? Am I dead?

Gradually my senses begin to return as I lay there for a few moments, trying to gather my breath and lesson the spinning. I can hear breathing above me, but by the time my vision clears enough to look and see the source, I see nothing. I only see a dark, stoney ceiling.

For a few more minutes I stay still, waiting for my body to recover from whatever was happening, and I eventually get to a point where I can drag myself slightly upright and try to examine my environment. Finally my head was not spinning quite so violently and the heat of my body began to leave me as well as most of the pain I was feeling, being replaced by the familiar chill I am used to.

Wait. This room. I have been in this room before. This small, dark, stoney room. This is…

Fear rushes through me all at once. Pitch. I was here, and Pitch was here. He captured me. Shit.

I remember my encounter with him finally. Waking up in this room, my arm was shackled..

I lift my arm and see the familiar chains around it. That wasn't a dream then. But wasn't I just with Jamie? Was that a dream? Was he dead? No… he wasn't dead… He was older, he was going to college, and then there were strange clouds, and the lake… We got pulled down…

It took me a few minutes to figure out which memories were a dream and which were real. Finally I was able to realize that everyone was actually alive, but Jamie… he was pulled into the lake? Did he make it? I forced him out I think… with my staff.

My staff? Where is my staff?! I look around, and don't see it, before I remember that Pitch has it. Shit! Why did I not remember what happened before?

I shift and begin to attempt to stand, but pain aches through me when I do. I moan at the discomfort and look at my body to asses the damage.

I'm very confused when I look down to see my pants down to my ankles.


	5. waiting

What… the hell… why are… why are my pants down?

Involuntarily I reach to pull them up when a sharp pain stops me again from moving too much. The pain is centered in my lower body, my hips and legs hurt, but specifically I can feel the most pain…

I uncomfortably reach behind me and feel for what could be causing the pain, and my hand is greeted by the feeling of liquid, and I yank my hand back and examine. Blood…

I can feel my head feel light and dizzy, and I need a second to breathe. I am not used to seeing blood. Not my own blood, and especially not from a wound I don't really understand. I am so confused… What did Pitch do to me?

After taking a few moments to calm down, I reach back again behind me and search for the area that was bleeding, and eventually realized where it was coming from. I swallow.

Why was my ass bleeding…?

Repulsed and overwhelmed by the confusion, I ignore it and yank my pants back up. I am sure I will have a bloody stain on them, but I don't care. The pain wasn't too bad, only throbbing when I move too much, I can ignore it until I find a way out of here.

I shake my head and slowly pull myself up to my feet. It hurts and I am sore, but I manage to get upright. Focus, I need to get out of here. I need to get my staff. I need to escape and get back to Jamie. Looking around, my surroundings were the same; a small, stoney room with a metal-looking door. My hand is still in a shackle, with a long chain connecting it to a wall. That's one issue… I walk over to the door, the chain getting taught before I can comfortably reach. I peek out the small barred opening in the door, but see the same creepy dark hallway. I shove and pull at the door with my free hand, but it's not budging.

Ok… a chain and a door. Surely a guardian can handle a chain and a door, right?

For what seemed like hours I mess with the chain and door, trying everything I can possibly think of to escape. I used what little power I had without my staff to frost over the chain in order to get it brittle enough to break with no success, and I tried the same with the door with the same result. I bruised my wrist trying to wriggle and slip the shackle off, but it was too tight. I scanned the walls thoroughly for any possible weakness, but they were as strong and stoney as they seemed. The floor was the same, and I even floated up to the ceiling and examined that as well, to no success. I after all that, I re-did the same things over and over in hopes I missed something, or didn't try hard enough to break the chains, or I missed a weakness in the door, anything.

Eventually I exhausted myself. In the middle of the small room I rest, at a loss. Is there really no way out? For some reason the idea of me really being stuck in here with no means of escape was difficult to wrap my head around.

I have to sit slightly on one side, as it hurts to sit on my bum normally. I try not to wonder why too much, I don't have time to worry about that. I have to spend my energy on figuring out how to escape. Surely there was a way I was missing. Surely…. I mean I'm a guardian for god's sake!

But after what felt like a long time of thinking my brains out, I come up with nothing.

Eventually I find myself waiting. Waiting for what I am not sure, but I am anxious. It is very quiet in here, still, it makes me anxious. I get up and pace the small room. It's way too quiet in here, especially for the static tension filling my head. I pace faster, listening to the chain clink around as it is dragged on the ground. The noise makes me feel a little better. Any noise is good.

I know! Pitch! When he comes back, I'll find some kind of opening and escape that way! Or… I'll talk him out of social skills might be a big lacking after 300 years, but I can be persuasive when people actually hear me! I mean what could he possibly gain from keeping me here anyway?

' _So I'll just have to get you out of your right mind'_ I remember that creepy asshole's words. That's right, he said something about me using my staff how 'he saw fit'. Ok, he want's me to join him. This is some weird way of doing that. Obviously I never would, but I could figure out something with that. Surely he must realize I would never, under any circumstances help him, right? I mean even 'out of my right mind' I would never even consider it. He is mad to think otherwise.

My head hurts. I feel like I haven't slept in a long time. I didn't need to sleep very often, but I felt like it had been weeks. That nightmare… That was awful. A vicious pang of anxiety hits my stomach at remembering the image of tiny little Jamie dead in my arms.

No, no he is ok. He is alive. He's going to college and stuff. That was just a nightmare. But… but that lake, that was real, wasn't it? Yeah, we both got pulled in….

What the hell was that? Pitch creating evil tar pits? Why? Uhg this guy! Can he just do something else with his time and stop causing problems for everyone! Don't get me wrong, I get wanting to be believed in, I really do, but to hurt people to do it? To hurt children? Never. I was ready to stay ignored forever if it meant keeping children safe.

I rest my head on my knees, tired. Maybe I just need to wait for him to come back.

I can feel myself dozing in and out of consciousness when I hear something. Immediately I jump to my feet, pain assaulting me as I do, reminding me of my injuries. But I don't get a moment to think about it when I see him.

Pitch's face is looking at me through the barred window in the door, and for some reason seeing that face gave me a raging jolt of fear through me. I can't help but jump backwards. Something about his face and those glowing yellow eyes, staring at me through the darkness silently was very disturbing to see. I can see why he terrorizes children so easily; can't imagine I'd be able to sleep well after seeing that out of nowhere. He laughs at my obvious reaction.

"Awww, did I scare you Jack~" he says in a smooth tone, as he quickly morphs himself through the door and inside the room. "Sorry about that, I do tend to have that effect on people." He chuckles again, clearly satisfied.

I stumble backwards slightly, keeping distance between us, but gather myself quickly. "Yano I gotta hand it to ya," I say, forcing myself into a casual demeanor. "You really are pretty creepy."

He smirks at me, taking it as a compliment apparently. I guess I did say it as though it were one.

There is a pause for a moment, and I immediately feel uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Where's Jamie?" I ask. Pitch rolls his eyes in response.

"I have no more use for him at this point, so he's back with his little human family." He sounds entirely bored by the subject, and seemed almost disgusted by the 'little human family' aspect. Immediately I feel a huge wave of relief and relax slightly. As long as Jamie was safe, then I could deal with Pitch without worrying.

"So, what's the deal here then?" I say, cutting to the chase, while keeping my un-bothered tone. "You are going to, what, keep me here until I join you?" I practically scoff.

Pitch chuckles. "More or less."

"And you think that'll work out for you somehow?" I cross my arms, curious to hear him explain himself. There is another pause, his smile not leaving his face. I can feel myself getting annoyed.

"Well, you don't have to join me," He says simply, breaking his gaze for a moment while he looks around the tiny room. "But then you'll never leave."

For the briefest moment I get a little anxious at the idea. "It'll be quite a boring eternity, being stuck in such a small, dark room." He says while taking a step closer. I don't notice right away, still lulling on the concept of being in this room forever. Surely I'd find a way out, so it's not like it'd be like that. He just wants to scare me.

"But don't worry, you won't be lonely…" I notice this time as he takes another step closer, and I step back. "Because I am a kind captor, so I'll visit you regularly." He doesn't stop coming closer, and I feel my back press against the stone wall behind me, which startles me.

I really dislike being cornered like this. It's a sensation I am really not used to. But I won't let him scare me. That's what he wants. I won't give him that.

He is towering over me when he finally stops. I am glaring back at him now, with my chest puffed up in defiance. "I think eventually you will come to enjoy our time together, Jack." I flinch as I see his slender grey hand reach for my face slowly, and I resist the urge to slap it away. Though I don't want to seem afraid of him, I also don't want to give him a reason to get violent. I need to talk my way out of this, remember?

I couldn't help but flinch and shift away in clear disliking when his hand brushes against my cheek slightly. "I certainly enjoyed my time with you…" His voice is low, and he practically whispered it as he leaned in towards me.

Immediately something subconscious clicked, and I need him to get away from me, at any cost. In one movement, I shove him away slightly and slide under his arm and around to the other side of him. My heart is racing and I can feel adrenaline coursing through me. I'm unclear why, but I can't put up a front anymore, I feel extremely threatened. I take a few feet back before standing defensively.

Pitch turns, seemingly amused by my reaction. "Whats wrong, Jack? Surely I wasn't that hard on you." He says while letting out another laugh. "You were sleeping, so I am surprised you can even remember."

"Remember… what?" I ask, no longer masking my offensive attitude. Pitch's smile drops slightly, as he blinks at me, before breaking out into a loud laugh.

"I see, thats what I thought." He says, still chuckling. I can feel my face go red, getting enraged.

"What?!" I yell at him. "What the hell did you do?!" I was afraid to ask this, but at this point I needed to know.

Pitch just smiles at me in a way that makes my skin crawl.

"Shall I show you again?"


	6. destruction

**This chapter is very dark. Again, please do not read if you are sensitive to rape.**

 **If you are a sadistic fuck like me, then please enjoy. This chapter is ultra long, couldn't figure out how to break it up, so you get it all at once. It is my first time ever actually writing a sexual scene... so I apologize if it is a bit... not good, I guess. It was difficult for me to get through it 0**

I stagger back until I can feel the metal door against my back. Pitch stands, unmoving, watching my reaction with an amused smile. I don't think I have ever felt like this before; like a caged bird about to be killed by a cat. I don't have my staff, and this just happens to be one of the only times in my 300 years I have actually NEEDED my staff. My mind races, what can I do, what can I say, but I come up short. I don't know what he did, but I assume he is going to torture me. I have never been tortured before… I heard it can make you do or say literally anything.

But no matter what he does, I won't join him. That is the only thing I was sure of.

After another moment of him watching me panic, he casually examines his nails. "I suppose I could let you sleep through it again…" He seems to ponder for a moment, before smiling at me with an evil smile again. "But, I am curious to see how you react."

"React to what?!" I bark, getting tired of this. "You can torture me all you want, give me horrible nightmares, I don't care, Pitch! You'll always be alone! I'll get out of here eventually, just you wait. But you'll still be miserable!" I point my hand at him, accusingly. "You'll always be alone like this. No one is afraid of you anymore, no one will remember you. As long as you try to hurt others, you'll always lose! Me and the guardians will make sure of that!"

I feel somewhat confident in what I said, but Pitch seems to be unmoved, His smile, however, fades.

"Alone?" He says, taking a step forward. Scoffing, his smile returns. "Now, now Jack, I'm not alone anymore." Pitch steps over to me, until he is towering over me again. He leans down close to my face, and before I can slip away again, I feel his long fingers wrap around my neck and push, restricting my breathing. Immediately I grab at his hand and claw at it, and watch as he slowly leans in and puts his lips to my ear. "Because now I have you."

I am about to begin clawing at his face when I feel his hand around my neck yank me forward towards him, before quickly slamming my head back against the metal door behind me way too hard. A wave of disorientation assaults me before the pain does, and sparkles liter my vision. I gag and choke violently at the sudden impact, but his hand lets go of my neck, and I fall to my knees.

"You should be happy Jack, because now neither of us are alone anymore." I hear him say this, but it is hard to concentrate. I wheeze and cough, desperately trying to get my breathing back. My head is spinning, and I try to re-orient myself. Slender fingers slide their way through my white locks before grabbing tight onto a clump of hair. Before I can raise my arms to swat his hand away, I feel my head being forced down, and my face is slammed into the hard stone floor.

This time everything went dark, and the world spins violently. I crumple onto the floor.

I feel weight on me, and I know it is pitch, though I can't move well enough to do anything about it.

"You really are such a frail little thing without your staff." He sounds like he is pitying me. I groan and try to lift myself, but feel a hand press on my back and pin me down. "Don't worry, though. I won't hurt you unless you protest too much." I can feel his breath on my neck as he says this.

"Sc..screw you…" I mumble with as much strength as I can muster. I must have a.. What do they call those, a concussion? Yeah, one of those. I can't concentrate well enough to gather my bearings, though I know Pitch is about to hurt me in some way. If I wasn't so out of it, this would be terribly frustrating. I don't hear Pitch respond, I only feel shuffling above me. I take the opportunity I try and lift myself back up, but as soon as I lift myself slightly, I am roughly shoved back down.

Another few moments of shuffling and I feel the top of my pants being tugged down. I wriggle slowly as much as I can in my impaired state, but get a new sense of urgency when I feel my pants slipped down to my knees. "W-What…" I groan as my head throbs at the words. "Are…"

It is all I can manage before I feel his voice on the back of my neck answer me. "Don't struggle too much and it won't hurt." His voice sounds distant despite the fact that I know it is right on my neck, but I don't understand what he means. The tone in his voice is low, different than normal, and the warm breath makes my hair stand on end.

"Hey!" I yelp as I feel the last thing I expected. Pitch's hands are sliding down my back and onto my butt. At first I thought it was a mistake, until I feel his fingers continue to probe. I suddenly feel a new burst of energy hit me as I start to struggle and wriggle away. His hand doesn't stop, though, and I feel a stabbing of pain in a private area. "Stop it!" I screech, the loudness of my own voice hurting my head.

When he doesn't stop, I twist and flail my arms, and I feel my elbow make contact with something. It must have hurt, because I hear a grunt. The weight holding me down suddenly lessons, and I crawl away frantically in my dizzy state. I stumble and fall down on my face, but it doesn't really hurt, I have too much adrenaline fueling me. I drag myself as far as I can before I am up against a stone wall. Why was this room so damn small?

When I turn around, Pitch is standing there, glaring at me while holding his chin apparently in pain. He rubs his chin a bit before his annoyed expression lightens to an amused one. "I see you still put up a fight, frail as you are." He begins to stride over to me slowly. "It'll be entertaining breaking you down."

I am so dizzy, everything is so distorted, but I can feel my survival instincts taking over, and I use the strength it gives me to yank back up my pants to their proper place. I can't pull myself up onto my feet, however, because all too quickly Pitch is grabbing at me again, pinning me back down onto the floor. I can hear the sound of my frantic heart-beats in my ears, and the more I struggle, the dizzier I become. I feel like I am yelling, but I can't really tell.

Looking down at me, his expression is strange; like an excited child about to have a snowball fight. Not even angry, just egar. How upsetting that's all I have to compare him to at the moment. His body is not very big, but still much bigger than mine, and physically I don't stand a chance against him. Is my situation really this hopeless? Am I just a victim to whatever he wants to do? This can't be right! He can't just torture me like this… There has to be some way to get him away from me…

"Why are you doing this?!" I yelp as he pins down both my arms with his own. He seems to pause for a moment as he looks down at me. I try to look up at him, but my vision is so blurry, and everything is still spinning; it takes effort to meet eyes.

His eager expression turns to a grim one. The first real expression of upset I have seen that didn't have an air of amusement to it.

There was a long pause. "I offered you everything, Jack." The tone in his voice makes me pause my struggles as well, trying to listen to what he is saying. "I offered you a family, the world, to be known by all; the one thing we both want. But you turned it down." I see him lean closer. "Given enough time, you would have said yes. You would have given yourself to me to stop the loneliness. We would have ruled everything..."

For a moment, his voice is almost gentle. It was like it was that day at home, when he asked me to join him. However it only lasted a moment before an angry grimace crosses his expression again, this time very intense.

"But those guardians… those damned guardians got to you first." I feel pain in my wrists where his arms are pinning them down, and his hands squeeze them. "They filled your head with all kinds of childish delusions of grandeur. Robbing me of my only potential ally."

I start to wriggle again, getting stressed under his pressure and apparent growing anger. He moves his face closer to mine in response, stopping me again.

"It might take a while, but I'll get you to see things my way." He smiles, and I cringe. "I'll break you down until you are shattered to pieces, and then I'll build you back up as mine."

Pitch lowers down until his mouth is at my ear, and I get a shiver at the uncomfortable sensation of his hot breath. "Everything will be as it should be; cold, and dark."

Lips press against my ear, and I feel a slimy sensation caress the skin there. Is that his tongue?! He's licking me?! I thrash my head away violently at the repulsive sensation, but apparently it just opened up my neck, because I feel a sharp pain there next, followed by his tongue again. I yell in pain and protest, but he keeps up the biting and licking.

"Stop it!" I yell, confused as to why he would be biting me. This guy is actually crazy! "Stop!" I wriggle trying to get away from the teeth gnawing at my skin. He stops biting, but just ends up sliding his tongue up my neck. The sensation is so gross and strange I can't stand it at all.

For a brief moment I feel the pressure on my wrists lesson, and I immediately try to free myself, but I hear the sound of moving sand, and a new sensation replaces the pressure. A clank clank noise affirms what I feared. Both of my hands were in shackles now, above my head together.

This guy is actually going to torture me….

Panic envelopes me and I feel myself freeze. My breathing, my trembling, everything just stops, and I can't move. My mind is blank as the reality of my situation begins to sink in. Pitch's tongue slides up my jaw and over my mouth, leaving a cold, wet sensation behind. I squeeze my eyes shut as I feel his lips suck at mine, and his tongue begin to push it's way inside my mouth. Unconsciously I grit my teeth and tighten my lips closed, and I feel him bite down on my lower lip, making me jump at the pain. His hands are on the sides of my face, keeping me from thrashing my head away. I groan in frustration and disgust, wanting to tell him to stop, but if I tried to open my mouth he would slip his tongue inside. I whimper loudly in protest as he continues to nibble at my lips.

"You taste wonderful~" He says in a breathy mumble, before one of his hands grip hard on my cheeks. I can feel his pointy nails digging into the sides of my jaw. The pressure is much too strong, and I feel my mouth being pried open despite how hard I fight against it. Immediately his long tongue invades my mouth. I yell in horror, but it is muffled by Pitch's mouth. For a moment I am able to move my body and struggle again, but the chains on my wrists keep me from doing more than wriggle pointlessly. I can't do anything but endure this. I hear him moan as he violently laps his tongue around the inner recesses of my mouth, sliding it along my own tongue. This feels horrible… please stop this… I want to say that, but only strained noises come out. Whyyy is he kissing me?! Why would he ever want to kiss me? Is he in love with me? I am as confused as I am repulsed that this is happening.

His free hand begins to slide down my side and it quickly found its way under my hoodie onto my chest. I cringe at the sensation, his skin is warm, almost hot, it feels wrong. It slowly rubs up and down my stomach and side, up onto my chest, across and to my back, then down to my hips. Once there I feel it begin to tug at my pants, and I flail my legs and try to keep him from pulling them down.

For some reason, it took this long for it to hit me what his intention here was. At first I was too confused for it to really hit me, but as I feel him pull my pants down again to my knees, the painful wave of terror enveloped me mercilessly. I can't quite describe the feeling; like a raw, primal fear I had never felt before took over. Pitch… is going to rape me.

I start screaming loudly into his mouth that still devoured mine. Pitch seems to realize that I now understand, and I can feel him chuckle into my mouth. He continues kissing me for another moment before finally pulling away. I start to yell but am cut off by my own coughing, my throat sore from being choked earlier. Both of his hands now remove my pants entirely, though I make it difficult by flailing my legs.

"STOP IT! STOP!" I scream through coughs. "PITCH PLEASE ST-" The world spins violently for a moment when I feel his hand make contact with my cheek. The impact makes me see sparkles. I can't feel pain from it, though I know he hit me. I only feel numbness on half of my face, and I am very dizzy again.

He says something but I can't hear him. I feel his hands slide up to my stomach again and pull up my hoodie, exposing my chest along with my lower half. I moan in protest as his hands slide across my body freely. I can't stand this, being touched like this. Being kissed against my will, being exposed, it feels so awful. I would prefer him to just keep hitting me instead of doing this. But maybe that's why he's doing it…

"P..itch.." I slur, half of my mouth numb from the strike. "Stop.. please stop..!" I try to regain my voice as much as I can. Everything was still spinning so I can't see well enough to look to him, so instead I squeeze my eyes shut and continue to squirm, though the hopelessness was sinking in.

I can hear a chuckle in response, before I feel one of his warm hands slide across my private area, and I yelp and jerk away violently at the feeling.

"Get off!" I try to close my legs to keep him from touching me, but I feel the pressure of one of his hands and his knee keeping my legs spread. His hand fondles my dick, and I continue to yelp and cry out in protest. He is unfazed by my cries and flailing.

In desperation I look up to my hands through blurry, dizzy vision, and see if there is any hope of releasing myself. They are chained together, and a very short, taught chain connects them to the wall just above me. I tug and wriggle, but they are tight. Maybe if I yank hard enough I can somehow get my hands to slide through… maybe my ice can freeze them and weaken them enough for me to break them… maybe if-

I feel a stabbing pain in my ass suddenly which rips my attention away from my binds and back to Pitch. "STOP IT!" I yell. He is focused on my private area, one hand still fondling my dick, while his other hand seems to be under me, violating me with his finger.

The feeling of his hot finger entering me is one of the worst things I have ever felt in my life. Maybe the worst. It feels so horribly wrong in every way, the violation, the pain, the discomfort of him moving it around inside.

"God damn it… ngh….s-stop…" I say through cringing, as his finger pushes its way inside. "Stop.. please!" I try to beg, desperate for the horrible feeling to end.

"You don't want me to stop, Jack." He says, surprising me. "It'll be much more painful for you if I don't loosen you up first." I make eye contact as he says this, and I am so confused by his expression. He looks eager, as well as amused, as well as an emotion I can't describe. I can't make sense of this… why anyone would do this… this kind of thing...

I decide to ask. "Why?! Why...nnngh..!" I feel the sensation get worse as another one of his fingers forces its way inside of me.

While he did this, I felt another sensation. One I wasn't expecting. The feeling of him caressing my dick suddenly became… pleasurable?

"St..stop… please!" I hate this, I hate it I hate it I hate it I hate it I hate it… my body was responding to his lewd gestures. I can feel my body begin to warm slightly, and I start to sweat. I never feel warm or sweat. I didn't even know I could.

It lasts for a few more moments before he pauses. "...As you wish." I hear him say in a low tone, before finally removing his hands from both my dick, as well as sliding his fingers out. I let out a loud, relieved gasp.

Did he listen? He stopped? I pant, taking a second to catch my breath. For a moment I think he is going to leave me alone, but I still feel him moving about, shifting his weight and moving my legs around.

"Pitch…" I begin, before I feel probing at my ass again. I lift my head to look at him again, but as soon as I see it…

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" A blinding burst of pain explodes through me as I feel him shove his dick inside of me. I scream with all of my might as I feel my ass tearing. It's like a knife is stabbing inside of me! I squirm and flail and writhe, desperate to escape the assault, but I am held still.

"STOP STOP TAKE IT OUT!" I scream. He doesn't listen. Tears blur my vision more than it already is. I mix my screams with cries for him to stop, but he ignores them all. His hands hold on to my legs and makes them wrap around his waist as he positions himself and pushes himself inside of me further.

My screams are again cut off by coughing. I can feel him pushing himself further and further in, and my body screams in protest against the feeling. This isn't happening, there is no way this is happening. I am in a dream, a nightmare. Something like this would never happen. There is no way. I'll wake up soon, and I'll be home, safe. My staff will be in my arms, snow will be around me, everything will be right. Pitch isn't raping me. This is just a nightmare.

There is a pause in his movement for a moment, which dulls the pain slightly, and I manage to stop my screaming enough to articulate words again. "P-pitch I beg you, stop!" I sob. "Please stop! Stop stop st-AAAAAGH!" My pleas were cut off by him pulling out slightly before pushing back inside me quickly and roughly. "STOP!"

I feel him hunch over me, using his arms to hold onto my sides, before continuing to move himself in and out, in a rough but consistent pattern. It hurts so badly. I need him to stop. Please stop this.. Please someone help me. Anyone at all, this is wrong. This shouldn't be happening…

"Ahh.." His voice is low and guttural as he pulls his head close to my neck again. He doesn't bite me again though. "I didn't think…" he moans and pants heavily between words "...You'd be this tight." I can hardly hear him through my own screaming.

He doesn't stop his thrusting pace, and continues this torture for what seems like an eternity. I don't stop screaming and writhing the entire time. At one point, one of his hands cover my mouth roughly, muffling my cries. His hand is hot, it burns against my skin.

"MMMMMMMPH...MNN...MMMMPH…!" I feel my back scraping against the stone floor as he rocks my body back and forth with his thrusts. Through my writhing I am able to find a position that makes the pain from his thrusts dull slightly, and I adjust myself to it. I realize it allows him to enter more easily, and I feel sick. The last thing I want is for him to be able to continue violating me, to make it _easier_ for him, but at this point if it meant stopping this pain I would do it. If it makes it end more quickly…

He is apparently pleased by my adjustment as well, and his lips trial against my neck, and grunts and moans escape his mouth. "Ahh… fuck…" Pitch mumbles and breaths words like this.

After a while of him like this, I feel him adjust again, which causes the pain to explode back into me. He keeps hold of my mouth with one hand, but the other slips it's way behind my back, and grabs on to my shoulders for grip, pressing us together in an embrace, before he begins thrusting harder than before, as well as faster.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHHH" I scream into his hand. I didn't think it could hurt worse, but apparently it could. The thrusting is violent, fast, and I can feel his dick have less friction as it slides in and out of me easily, probably because of my bleeding offering lubrication.

"MMMNNN...MMnnph…." My cries get quieter as my vision begins to get dark. Sparkles began to litter my vision again, and my head felt heavier than normal.

A voice in my ear startles me slightly. "Don't you pass out… I want you awake…" His voice is low, breathy. The hand covering my mouth lets go and I feel it make it's way down to my dick, before beginning to stroke it.

"Ahh! NNNGh…. Aah!" I don't even bother trying to make words at this point. My head is so fuzzy, everything is dark, all I can feel is him pushing in and out of me. I cant protest anymore… I could only endure it.

I can feel a slight bit of pleasure begin to tingle inside of me somewhere deep down, but it was masked in the ache of him fucking me mercilessly. The pain, however, was beginning to dull as well. Everything was starting to fade into darkness. I silently hope it takes over entirely so I can escape this.

I am abruptly brought back by another powerful strike to my face, and my senses came back quickly, as well as my screams. "I said don't pass out!" He thrusts in hard as he says this, and I wail in agony at the pain it brings.

My new found alertness didn't last long, however, as the word began to fade away again. I tried to fight it this time, not wanting to be hit again, but it was no use.

The pain, the slight pleasure, his breathing, his thrusting, his moans, my screams, my agony, everything in one swoop suddenly melts away into blackness.


	7. realization

Everything aches as I feel myself awake. I groan painfully and shift, before stabbing pain from multiple areas hits me, making me freeze.

My head is the worst. Everything spins slightly, making me nauseous. I blink open my dry eyes, but it is hard to see, and dark. I can only make out the fuzzy grey shapes of stone walls surrounding me. I moan again.

I slowly crunch myself into a ball, moaning as I do so. Everything is so sore. My arms, my legs, everywhere. I feel like I got the absolute hell beaten out of me.

Well.. I suppose that did kind of happen. As memories begin to trickle back, I grab my head in attempt to shield myself from them. Please… please let that have just been a nightmare. It had to have been a nightmare. That didn't happen. There is no way that happened. Even someone as evil as Pitch…

The thought of his name brought the sound of his voice echoing in my head, and I can feel my body tense and shiver. No, it didn't happen. It was his nightmare dust, that's all. It was just…. Very realistic.

I lay there, balled up in the middle of the floor for a while, my mind spinning. I try not to remember, I am too tired to face it. I don't want to. I can't…

After a few more silent moments, I gather my nerve, and reach a heavy, shaky hand down to my waste, and feel my pants are missing.

No… no no no no no no. Please no.

I reach behind me, and can feel the hardened blood all over my rear. That is enough for me to understand.

Pitch… raped me.

A painful lurch of agony assaults my stomach and I hear a loud sob echo through the room. It was my own voice.

I let myself lie there for a while, drowning in the horror that is my reality. Tears fall down my face, and my strained cries fill my ears. My voice is gone, so I sound like I am dying from the scratchy wails. I break out in coughs periodically, my throat still messed up from being choked before, not to mention being ripped apart by my screams. Why… would anyone do this. It was so awful, so painful, so messed up. Nobody could deserve that… not even Pitch. And why to me? I'm a guy… why would he want to do that to me….

After a moment I realize I can't endure laying here thinking about this, so I painfully drag myself upright and scan the room through teary vision. I see my pants on the other side of the floor. I try and crawl over to them, but every movement causes waves of pain to ache, especially in my ass. I try to stifle my sobs and control my breathing enough to focus enough. I can't fall apart like this. Not if he comes back….

The fear of Pitch finding me like this without my pants fuels me enough to push myself over to snatch them up and slowly put them on. I can't believe how sore I am as I slide them up my legs back to where they should be. I noticed while putting them on that I did indeed have a blood stain on the back. A lump of nausea hits my throat.

I feel a little better once I am fully clothed. Tears still stream down my face, but I am no longer loudly sobbing; only quiet hiccups and moans leave my lips. I can feel the tears freeze as they reach the bottom of my face and they fall off as icey dust.

I slide myself to the nearest wall and scrunch myself up there, leaning my back against the stone surface. I notice my wrist still has the original shackle around it, but the chain seemed longer now, giving me more room to move around comfortably. Both of my wrists are red and cut up from the shackles from before. Seeing this gives me a lump in my throat as I try not to remember.

Without much real effort, I try and freeze the shackle and chain, but i barely muster up enough to put a frosty coat on it. I tried over and over before to no avail, but it was the only thing I could think of to help me escape this. Even if I managed to get it off though, the iron door would still be an issue.

My head aches. I am exhausted. I know I need to think of a way out, but my mind feels numb, like a static is taking over. Not only is my body completely drained, but my brain apparently is too. It's hard to focus even a little right now.

I simply sit there quietly, listening to my own hiccuped breathing and sniffles as I gradually stop my crying and calm down. I let myself recharge a little bit. I need to let myself rest just a little, so I can go back to finding a way out of here. I can't let him do that to me again… I can't endure that again. If/when he comes back, I'll have to fight him. I have to find a way. I'll try anything, do anything to get him to not do that to me again. I'll claw his eyes out, I'll bite his hand off if he tries to muffle me again. I'll freeze him so badly his skin will turn black. I won't let him do that to me again.

Eventually as I wait there, my calm begins to turn to anxiety. My mind begins to regain its strength, but with it comes the flurry of stressful thoughts. I try and fight off the vivid memories and focus all my energy on how to escape, but I still come up with nothing.

The Guardians, surely they would rescue me. They will notice I'm gone and search. Would they think to search for Pitch? Where else would I be, right? Well… I guess if one of them was gone I wouldn't immediately think that… but eventually they would come to that conclusion, right? Or perhaps the Man in the Moon would tell them? And how would they find me? I only found this place on accident once before, assuming this is even the same place. How long would it even take for them to notice I am gone? We don't exactly see each other super often… We meet up sometimes, but lately it has gone down to once or twice a year when all the holidays are all over for a while. We haven't really needed to, what with Pitch being gone, and more kids than ever believing. I often visited them outside of when we are set to meet, but they are always so busy, with deadlines and rules… it may take them a while to even notice my absence.

That realization hits me hard. If I can't find a way to escape myself, it could take a very long time for the Guardians to rescue me. If they even can. That means I'll be stuck here, with him… for a long time.

Shit! This can't be the case! I won't be his victim to do with what he wants! This creep… this sick bastard will NOT get to just have his way with me! I won't have it! He will realize sooner or later this is all pointless for him to do. I'll never join him. No matter what he does. I'll make sure he knows that. All the time he wastes on me he could be coming up with a better, actually pointful plan.

My brief moment of determination was immediately destroyed as I hear the sound of sand moving in the distance. My heart beats so hard I can feel my chest reverberate, and the rush of anxiety and fear makes my head spin.

And then there he was, looking at me through the door, that same, sick grin on his face.

"Good morning Jack."

 **sorry short chapter~!**


End file.
